


The Reflex

by Sinistretoile



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Songfic, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Stripping, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: An undercover agent comes through for the DEA.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Character(s), Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and the song she's dancing to is The Reflex by Duran Duran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5ebkj9x5Ko

Six months prior:

“Undercover work is dangerous. And when you’re dealing with the Cartel?” Pena shook his head. “Sending a woman in there is a mistake. It’s like sending a rabbit into a snake pit.”  
“Our girl is no bunny.”  
“And yet, you refer to her as ‘your girl’.”  
The superior DEA agent and the CIA agent looked at each other then shrugged. Pena would find out for himself.

Tonight:  
“Pena?”  
“Si?”  
“There’s a party tonight. At Semental Dorado.”  
“Who is this?”  
“You should bring some friends.” He could hear the nervous lilt in the female voice. She lowered her voice, taking on a deep, husky tone. “Maybe come watch me dance?”  
Javier smirked. “I have a lot of friends.”  
She laughed, the nervous lilt temporarily gone. He imagined her tossing her head back and exposing the length of her neck. He frowned at himself. “The more the merrier.” The light tone of her voice vanished and he could practically feel her tension down the line. “See you later.”  
*  
The raid team awaited their instructions. Impromptu surveillance went up outside of the Semental Dorado. It wasn’t the narcos themselves like Pena was hoping for, but this was still good. Their lieutenants were throwing a birthday party.  
“Solid tip, partner.”  
“It’s from our friend on the inside.”  
“Even better.” Murphy tightened the straps on his tact vest. “When do we move?”  
“The private party starts when the lights go out. Just our guys and the staff and girls inside.” The neon outside the bar winked out. “That’s our go.” He brought the walkie up. “Move into position.”  
Officers surrounded the strip club, cutting off the front, back and side exits. No one was getting out of there without a cop or an agent knowing. Unless they went to the roof. And even then their options weren’t great unless they could jump like a spider monkey.  
The lights went up but the music stayed on as law enforcement flooded the bar. The dancer on stage didn’t stop, despite the yelling and screaming. Maybe she was used to it. Maybe she was in the zone.  
Duran Duran ‘The reflex’ blared over the speakers as the dancer spun around the pole. When she lowered herself to the polished wood floor of the stage, she crawled up onto her knees then down the stage. She could see exactly what was going on. Only a few officers were paying her any more attention. She was white, in a bright purple wig and white bikini that glowed purple in the black light. She rose to her feet.  
Javier made eye contact with her. Fuck, that sounds so lame. They stared daggers at each other for what seemed like forever. The tension in the air ratcheted up and like that, everyone in the room watched the dancer and the agent. The tension broke when she bolted. Her long legs carrying her in leaping strides over the polished wooden stage that gleamed in the fluorescent light.  
Javier gave chase, pushing through the crowd then breaking into a run. She leapt from the stage, crashing into the wall before skittering barefoot down the dingy, dimly lit hall. She could hear Pena’s heavy running footfalls behind her. She rounded the corner and crashed into the ladies bathroom to a chorus of screams.  
Javier had to dodge fleeing strippers with coke around their nostrils. The door banged open before he slammed it behind himself, trapping her inside.  
“I know you’re in here.” She panted behind one of the closed stall doors. He kicked each of them open. When he reached the end stall, he paused. “Open up.”  
“Fuck you!”  
He smirked. His upper lip twitched. He kicked the door open and reached in for her. The narrow stall gave her little room to fight but fight she did. He yanked her out and threw her against the bathroom counter. She used her bare hands to send a cloud of cocaine into the air. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her against his body. He stared into her eyes, jaw clenched.  
“Who are you?”  
“The voice on the phone, Agent Pena.” She smirked but didn’t struggle.  
“Why did you run?”  
“I had to make it look legit. They think I’m hiding here illegally.”  
Javier clicked his tongue. “You’re the joint operation girl?”  
“Arrest me.” She leaned up and licked the cocaine from his neck. He ground his jaw. His cock twitched in his jeans against her hip. He whipped her around and pulled her arms behind her back. He kicked her feet apart. Someone banged on the bathroom door.  
“Gimme a minute.”  
“Everything OK in there, partner?”  
“Yeah, Murphy. I had to subdue her.” She pushed her ass back against him, feeling his cock twitch again. He tightened the cuffs and made her gasp. “Stop that.” He yanked her back by the cuffs then ushered her out, down the hall and into the bar. “Put her in my car. I wanna know why she ran.” The officer nodded then took her out into the night. They seemed forgotten by the crowd, and Javier Pena went about his job as a DEA agent raiding a cartel strip club in 80’s Bogata.  
*  
They made a show of interrogating her for anyone on the inside or anyone who had been booked who MIGHT be watching. By now, the Cartel had figured out the task force had been tipped off. They just didn’t know by who. They kept her in a windowless interrogation room. There wasn’t even a two-way.  
When she emerged, Javier almost didn’t recognize her. It was the eyes that gave her away. No one from the club would recognize her either. She usually wore a blonde wig under the purple wig, covering her short red hair. But she’d taken off all of her makeup, except for her eyes.  
Javier escorted her to his car, holding the passenger side door open. She ducked in and tried to relax into the seat, however small it was. She had a flight out for Miami in two days. She would be holed up in a safe house until then.  
The agent’s spicy cologne scent triggered the memory of them in the bathroom. Were they not in the middle of a raid, he could have fucked her against the bathroom counter. She shifted in the seat.  
“I need a drink. Do you want a drink?”  
“It’s not safe to take you to a bar tonight.”  
“Do you have booze at your place? They sure as shit don’t at the safe house.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye then turned to face her. She looked exhausted and pale under the freckles on her skin. He sighed.  
“Fine. One drink then to the safe house.”  
“Whatever you say, Pena.” She looked out the window at the darkened city.  
He glanced at her as he turned the corner. “Call me Javier.”  
One drink turned to two...turned to several more. Javier sat on his couch with her feet in his lap. “How’d you last this long?”  
She set her empty glass on the coffee table. “Why because I’m a woman?”  
He shrugged. “That. And because even our inside men don’t last long. You managed to infiltrate and embed for six months and come out the other side alive. How?”  
She sighed and settled back in the surprisingly soft cushions. “Multiple reasons. One, I understand more of the language than I’m able to speak. So I look like a dumb white girl who can barely speak the language. They speak freer around someone that can’t understand them.” He absently massaged her foot as she spoke. She sighed contentedly, moaning when he pushed his thumb into the sole of her foot. “My background is in psychology. I was able to read them and essentially become what they wanted when I was around them. They lowered their guard when they didn’t see me as a threat.”  
He stretched out his arm on the back of the couch. “So what now?”  
“I return to the States. Leave Florida.”  
“Why leave Florida?”  
“I’m not stupid. I know the Cartel has people all over the state.”  
“So where will you go?”  
“I don’t know. Illinois? Maybe Indiana? Somewhere ‘Middle America’ enough that someone like you would stand out.”  
“Like me?”  
“Yeah, you don’t realize how much like these men you are.”  
“I’m nothing like them.”  
She laughed and he felt his cock twitch. “Oh please, Javier. You are ruthless and determined and you have everything to lose.”  
“And what about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“I don’t think you lasted this long by playing dumb and shaking your ass.” His right hand was a warm, heavy weight on her inner thigh.  
“That was part of it.” She wished her glass wasn’t empty at that moment. “I did what needed to be done.”  
They stared at each other for a long moment before he leaned over her, moving his body to slot between her legs. He smelled like sweat and spice and bourbon. His groin pressed into hers. She squirmed beneath him.  
“Did you fuck any of the lieutenants?”  
“I did.” His body settled against hers, a comfortable weight adding to the haze of the alcohol. “I was a joke to them. But I got mine. And I got information.”  
“You’re not a joke.”  
“A gringa puta who can’t speak the language and can only understand enough to survive? Oh Javier, if you don’t think I was a joke, you’re fooling yourself.”  
“Did you fuck any of the narcos?” She nodded. “Who?”  
“Does it matter?”  
Javier dipped his head to scratch his stubble along her cheek. His hot breath on her ear caused her to shiver; her shiver pulled her nipples tight. His hand slipped up under her top. “Gacha?”  
She shook her head. “He hates white women.”  
His lips caressed her jawline. The backs of his calloused fingers skimmed her belly. “Jorge Ochoa?” She shook her head again. Pena popped the button of her jeans and pushed the zipper down with the back of his hand.  
“Javier.” She grabbed his wrist. His parted lips hovered hers, breath smelling of whiskey and cigar smoke. Their eyes met and something passed between them. She loosened her grip and he slipped his hand into her panties, his fingertips teasing her belly.  
“Fabio?”  
“Yes…”  
“Gustavo?”  
She nodded and hummed. “Yes.” He pushed two thick fingers inside her, pressing his thumb to her clit. She cried out and arched underneath him. His tongue traced her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth more and whimper. He ground his hard cock against the back of his hand, adding more force to his thrusting fingers.  
“Pablo?” She gasped, rocking her hips into him. He nipped the side of her mouth. “Did you fuck Pablo?” Javier curled his fingers against her sweet spot, pressing hard against her clit.  
She cried out. “No! No! I never got that close.”  
“Are you close now?”  
She nodded. “Yes, yes, oh god, don’t stop.” His tongue plunged into her mouth. She whimpered, kissing him back. Her finger tips dug into his shoulders, her release sweeping over her. She shook underneath him with the force of the orgasm and it’s aftershocks.  
Javier leaned up on his knees and pulled his shirt above his head. She leaned up, pressing open mouth kisses to his muscular chest. She bit his nipple. Javier hissed and snatched her head back by a handful of teeth. He bit her bottom lip. Her answering moan was absolutely sinful.  
She tugged her shirt off crossbody and their lips met savagely. He stood up, pulling her up with him. She reached for his belt as he pushed her jeans off her hips and to the floor. She stepped out of them just barely before he buried his face in her cunt. She braced her foot on the coffee table, opening up for him.  
Javier sucked the translucent wet fabric between his lips. He hummed. “Is this all for me?”  
“If you want it.”  
“Oh I do…” He sighed, his hot breath falling on her skin. He tugged the crotch of her panties to the side and buried his face in her soaked slit. She sighed and he moaned. Her fingers dug into his surprisingly soft, brown hair. His large hands covered her ass to hold her against his mouth as his tongue explored her. Her head dropped back, breath shuddering out of her chest. “You’re so fucking wet.” He thrust his thick, long fingers deep inside her as he tongued her clit. Her sensitive lady bits quivered around him, for him. He growled and held her closer, rubbing his face deeper. She cried out and gripped his hair harder. Her toes pushed against the coffee table even as her legs began to tremble.  
Still sensitive from the first orgasm he gave her, it didn’t take long...a little skillful licking and fingers thrusting into the right spot and she came in a white hot flash. Her knees gave out with a rush of pleasure. He swung her down onto the couch before she collapsed. She lay panting, staring at the ceiling with a blissed out grin on her face.  
Javier grinned himself. “You alright?”  
“I’m good.” She breathlessly assured him, weakly waving her hand in the air. “I think I need a drink.” He held out the last of the whiskey in his glass. She took it gratefully and downed it. “Could I get some water please?”  
“Oh sure.” Javier padded into the kitchen barefoot, his jeans slung low in his hips. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and ran the tap to fill it. He watched as she stood up from the couch. She hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties. He watched her bent from the waist and pull them down her legs. She crossed the living room naked and plucked the glass of water from his hand.  
“Is your bedroom this way?”  
“Yea?”  
She took a drink and nodded as she swallowed. Her hips swayed. She looked over her shoulder. “You coming?”  
Javier shoved his pants and boxers to the floor. His hard, needy cock bobbed. It’s tip glistened with precum. He stalked after her. The glass fell to the carpet as he caught her around the waist and captured her mouth. His tongue wrestled with his. Growling and gasping echoed off the walls. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, dropping her unceremoniously.  
She bounced, giggling and he covered her body with his. She could barely get her breath, his manhandling had her head spinning and she loved it. He spread her legs open, his fingers probing her dripping cunt. He teased her clit and pussy lips with the head of his cock. She squirmed underneath him.  
Javier swiveled his hips, teasing her hole with the tip of his cock. He only gave her a little. She whined in frustration. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. He thrust hard and deep, making her shout. He moved her legs over his forearms and held her arms down just above her elbows.  
He licked his lips, watching her tits bounce with each thrust. Her nails dug into the quilt. She arched her back, gasping and moaning his name. Javier leaned down, forcing the air from her lungs, her short breaths making her light headed. “I’m gonna fuck you so good my cock will be the only cock you’ve had in Columbia that you’ll think about.”  
She nipped at his jawline. “Come on then, Javi...make me forget the narcos.”  
He chuckled darkly, clenching his jaw as he rolled his hips. His hard thrusts lifted her ass off the bed. Her cunt throbbed around his dick. With a grunt, he pulled out abruptly. She whimpered and again, he chuckled.  
Javier rolled her over onto her belly. “Ass up, babe.” She pushed up onto her knees. He groaned in appreciation. His large calloused hands smoothed over her soft skin. “I bet this ass made you a lot of money.”  
“I can’t complain.” He smacked it, leaving a red handprint. She bit her bottom lip, arching her back and pushing back into him. He smoothed and slapped her ass again, pushing up on her. He rotated his hips to grind his slicked up cock against her pussy. She flipped her hair and looked over her shoulder at him.  
Javier’s clenched jaw dropped open, watching as he sunk inside her balls deep. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip. Fuck, he looked so goddamn sexy. He became mesmerized by the in and out of his glistening cock and her pussy. His fingertips dug into her hips as he gripped her flesh tight.  
The sounds of their sex combined into a carnal symphony. The wet slap of flesh on flesh, grunts and growls, cries and gasps. The rhythmic thump of the headboard on the wall and the squeak of the bed beneath them. It reached its crescendo when he wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back. She gave a guttural groan and shouted his name. Her orgasm took him by surprise much like it had her. He bent over her, holding her hair tight, sinking his teeth in her shoulder. He fucked her into the mattress.  
Her sensitive body shuddered again, her orgasm...her third orgasm running down her thighs. He grunted and pulled his cock out. He jerked himself onto her perfect, creamy ass then fell back. She didn’t move, ass in the air and panting heavily.  
“Fuck.”  
“What?” Javier lifted his head to the beautiful sight that was her ass and dripping pussy on display.  
“I dropped my water.” He chuckled and rolled up and over her as she dropped onto her side. Her laughter made his softening cock twitch and leak. He grinned as he kissed her.

Six months later:  
“Mail, sir.”  
The postcard was tossed on his Pena’s desk without ceremony. He rubbed his hand down his face as he dropped his feet off the corner and onto the floor. He sat up then lifted the card. It was a picturesque beach. On the back, scrawled in elegant but eager ink, read ‘Come see me sometime’ with a return address.  
Murphy dropped down into the next closest chair. “What?”  
Pena tucked the postcard into his shirt pocket. “Thinking about taking a vacation.”


End file.
